Between me and your greatest rival
by Hippigirl77750
Summary: Ron has to hide his love for Draco from the whole world. But what will happen when he tells Harry. Will he loose his best friend or will everything be alright. RonMalfoy
1. Chapter 1

It's Ron/Malfoy. Never have done a Harry Potter story in story form so don't eat me! AHH! ( hides under rock)

I don't own any Harry Potter person! Man does that suck.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry was sitting all alone in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was getting all nervous over something that he wouldn't come out and say, even though Harry could totally tell that something was bothering him. The strong stench of cologne came down the stairs with Ron. Harry looked up from his book, firelight leaving shadows on the older boys face. "H-harry how do I-I look?" Ron stuttered as he did a twirl. Harry bit back his laugher at the site of Ron twirling. The black haired boy moved forward and stopped the twirling fool.

"Your look great, promise." Harry said smiling. Ron was wearing dark colored jeans, a black shirt and his robes. Harry looked kind of shocked out how great Ron looked. Ron smiled, his breath smelling sickly mint and his lips were glossy, which some how gave Harry the funny image of Hermione putting make up on Ron. " Harry, hello?" Ron said in singsong. Harry broke out of his trace and said bye to Ron. The red haired boy made his way to leave, Harry's watched Ron. Closely, differently than he ever had before. As Ron went to the portrait hole, Harry got up and went to the boy's common room.

As Ron made his way to the stair way all he could think off would be how awkward telling Harry will be, the truth and nothing but it. "I could always say 'Hi Harry, Im gay, night.' Yes defiantly that's what im going to say" Ron said out load to himself. He heard a sound behind him; quickly turning he saw what he wanted to see. The broken picture frame, it had always been broken since Fred and George ran head first into it, while throwing coco puffs at the Slytherins. A blond haired boy walked out of the shadows. Ron felt his heart rise into his nose, if that is at all possible. "Must think normal thoughts" Ron thought to him self as he walked the Blonde walk closer to him. Draco Malfoy, his best friends rival, but again its love.

"Hello there Won-Ton." Draco said as he wrapped his cold arms around the glaring red head. " You know I HATE that name, Malfoy and it was Won-Won!" Ron shot back, not leaving the arms of the blonde. Draco smirked and looked the Red head up and down, another thing Ron hated. The red head opened his mouth to protest, but instead Draco kissed him. Ron, caught off guard stood there while Malfoy let his tongue licked the freckled boys lips. The other boy caught on to what Draco was doing and wrapped his arms around the Blondes head, pulling him deeper in the kiss, Ron lightly bit Draco's lips and Malfoy opened his mouth. The Red head let his tongue wonder the Blondes mouth. Malfoy wrapped his tongue around Ron's and sucked on it. The sudden sound of glass breaking stopped them. Ron hid his head in Malfoy's robes.

" Oh shit, its Granger!" Draco said and pulled Ron down to the Dungeons, quickly. The smell of muddy water and dead people made Ron's nose wrinkle. Looking around and noticed that Malfoy was leading him past his bed, past anywhere he had been. Although Ron had only been down to the dungeons a few times he knew that he had never been around this way before. No voices only a door with a broom and a bucket where ahead of them. Malfoy turned the doorknob and opened it to a small room with two huge painting hanging from the walls. Draco pulled Ron in his arms again and pointed to the picture of a locket, an ugly gold locket with green and black jewels all over it. " There's one like this in your dorm, it's behind a tapestry though." Draco explained. " If you want to visit me, them use it anytime you like" Ron looked into the blondes' gray eyes, and smiled. Draco pointed to the other one, "This one allows me to go in your common room." He said smiling back at the boy. Ron leaned his head up and kissed Draco on the lips lightly. Draco pulled Ron off of him and frowned.

"Im afraid its time for you to go. We ran out of time, this time now didn't we?" Draco stated opening the portrait hole, so Ron can instantly go back to his common room. Ron got in it and turned to look at Draco and smirked " See ya ferret boy." At this Malfoy leaned and kissed Ron's neck and watched Ron as he left.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Man that was a dumb chapter, oh well I rock anyways.

Hermione: That was so out of character just so you know.

**(throws book out door)**

Hermione: (runs after it) NU!

Please review, but not if you don't like it. Please no flames. Flames are hot and hot gives 3rd degree burns. And that's not very nice.


	2. Chapter 2

POP GOES THE KITTY! KITTY!

I don't own Harry Potter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron pulled his body into the Gryffindor common room, dancing and twirling in some odd manner, he was happy and if anyone saw it they would just say he's loony. Ron took off his coat and laid it on the floor, all he could see was the gray eyes of Draco's swarming in his memory, if he tried hard enough he could feel Malfoy's breath on his neck even if that was just a thought that was hidden inside him. He continuously twirled until he was interrupted by a voice that was friendly yet terrifying all at the same time. " Where have you been Ron?" Harry asked him, standing up and walking closer to Ron. Ron stuttered un-hearable things like " I-um-eh..well..you see.." Things that mattered not. Harry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Ron bit his tongue; it was time to tell Harry he knew it.

"Harry, sit I need to tell you something." Ron said looking at Harry straight on. You see Ron wasn't afraid of what Harry thought and others opinions he was just scared to be alone without his best friend. The black haired boy did as he was told and just looked at Ron curiously to find out why Ron was dancing so strangle. The freckled boy looked at the fire this was the part he was worried about, the beginning of admitting it.

"Harry, ok there are these two dots right?" Ron stuttered quickly, Harry didn't even nod as Ron went on. " Well one happens to have a little scare and is famous world round while this little dot is secretly screwing the other dots biggest enemy, do you understand?" Ron asked and stopped talking. Harry was blinking and just sitting there.

"Am I supposed to be the dot with the scar?" Harry asked blankly. Ron nodded and sat quietly for a moment. "..then whose the other...dot?" Harry asks and looks at Ron fully confused. Ron looked at Harry and the fabulous green eyes shot wide open. " You are! But, with MALFOY!" was all Harry could say until Ron hushed him.

" Ron's gay?" Harry said to himself more than to Ron. The two boys sat in silence as the fire crackled and the cold wind sneaked in through the closed windows. "Where you always interested in guys?" Harry asked.

"Oh no last night when we slept together, I was totally straight." Ron said half laughing. Harry laughed uncomfortably. Ron looked at Harry so pleased that Harry had taken the news so well. " Hey Harry, don't worry nothings gonna change." Ron said touching Harry's shoulder and walking up stairs to go to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know its short but it'll be longer next chapter.

Muffins for reviewers!


End file.
